


无人到站

by jungayeon



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22126546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungayeon/pseuds/jungayeon
Relationships: 王一博/肖战
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	无人到站

BGM：Jorge Bolet-Mephisto Waltz No.1, S.514

*我又来搞细思极恐的灵异故事了：）

*6.2k+

*感谢阿汤与我讨论剧情

*

王一博从师父手里接过04号线钥匙的时候，这条线还不开向冥间。

他如同每一个称职的徒弟那样，按部就班学完本领考了证。笔试面试，加上实际操作，前前后后也考了小半年。

说实话，开公交要考证也没有多奇怪，毕竟凡间的A1证开不了这趟车。不寻常线路的司机，面对着不寻常人物，自然也需要职业资格认证，要有职业操守。

有些人常常在凡间和冥间之间徘徊，而聪明人会找到车站，坐上04号线公交回到凡间。

他的工作是送那些该回家的人回家。

有时他们会在家中苏醒，手握着安眠药空瓶，手腕上汨汨流着鲜血，在地板染出一朵血红色的花。

有时他们会躺在太平间白布下突然惊醒，面对着亲人的痛哭流涕不知所措。

有时他们会在幽闭的黑盒子中睁开双眼，试图推开盒盖却发觉自己身处地底，于是不断挣扎啊，挣扎。

坟墓前的铃铛响了一声又一声，在荒郊如同凄厉鬼哭。也不知是谁在哭？守坟人只听见呼啸风声，不自觉紧了紧身上的大衣。

好久，好久，铃铛终于再没响动。

王一博冷眼旁观这一切，在模糊车窗后，眯起双眼。他取打火机点了一支烟，但没抽，等着烟慢慢烧到手指，等待那烧灼感，烧到足以让人清醒。

烟灰积到指甲上，他冷哼一声，把手里的烟头抛出窗外。另一边，掏出手帕慢悠悠擦干净十指。

——这些聪明人自以为聪明，但终究算计不过棺材外边人的聪明。

半年实践早已炼就铁石心肠。

作为局外人，他无权干涉，否则会受到比身死更严厉的惩罚——这是师父经常告诫他的东西，从他拜师第一天，他就明白，要成为老师的徒弟，首先要抛弃的是七情六欲。

自此，所有的美德：仁慈、善良、不忍心，与他不再有干系。

*

又一日他踩着满地油画碎纸，接上一位画家乘客。那些油画看上去精美绝伦，似乎不该被撕毁。画家是女性，看她背影十分寻常，仿佛丢进人群里再也找不出来。快下车时她走到前门来看王一博，娇滴滴喊他“司机先生”。

他转头，瞥见女子两颗眼珠僵硬转动，嘴角咧开骇人弧度，好像这副五官并不完全受她掌控。

脸上几道刀痕明晃晃，明显毁了容，手腕上也有不少。她衣袖原本是纯白色，不知浸了多少鲜血，似乎轻轻碰一碰能滴下液体来。王一博微微皱眉——这样的人，回到凡间又会如何……

“司机先生，你的眉毛可真好看啊……”她轻飘飘靠近一步，将手搁到仪表台上。“谢谢送我到这里，我要走了哦。”

王一博嗅到她身上劣质香水味道，像腐烂的百合花。

她冲王一博笑笑，让人忆起毕加索杰作，七零八落的苹果肌拉扯出扭曲线条，添上几笔浓墨重彩似乎更佳。

他忽地感到极度不适，尤其面对那双眼睛。眼珠嵌在这人脸上说不出的奇怪，就好像，它们并不属于这个女子，是从别人那里夺来的一般。

但那双眼睛本身却是美的。清澈见底，如同深蓝湖水容纳万物，又像小鹿，扑通撞进人心底。

如果那双眼睛并不属于她……

王一博脑中陡然响起警报，提醒自己遵守职业道德，于是尽力挤出一个商业假笑，同女子道别。他目送女子走远，直到再也看不见背影，突然不能自抑地干呕起来。

他蹲在公交后吐了个天昏地暗，又拿清水漱了十几次口，但依旧驱散不了反胃恶心的感觉。

方才送走那女子已是最后一人，他该下班了。师父曾告诫，该下班时就下班，免得节外生枝，招惹上不该见的不干不净的东西。

他把这归结于今晚氛围太诡异。他已经很久不曾有如此强烈的情绪波动，除了上班第一日。

第一日，刚上实习岗的毛头小子，04号线上形形色色的还魂人从身边晃过，惊得人直躲师父身后，不停跺脚喊着师父救我。

王一博打小生得白净，人又高又瘦，放在凡间也是会让女生频频回头的存在，更别提在这些还魂人眼里。他本身就是易招鬼魂体质，否则也不会被师父收为徒弟。

还魂人也是人，爱好美色是人之常情。大波浪红嘴唇的姐姐阿姨，趁其不备偷偷揩油，如同三岁时期被妈妈朋友抱在膝上捏脸亲吻。

最初一周小伙脸上莫名生出各色红唇印，教他脸红耳热仓皇逃回家，照镜子发现擦不掉，又问师父，得知只有自个能看见，心中更加恐慌，但别无他法，只得默默忍了。

忍到半年试用期一过，小王顺利拿证转正，这才有了司机特权，可以把扰民的统统赶下车去。

话说回来，坐这班公交的人大多还是体面的，安安静静地走，能回来的也是安安静静地回，不打扰到别人。

那晚公交上来两名男乘客，一老一少。老人鬓发斑白，步履蹒跚；年轻人戴着墨镜，小心搀扶着老人上车。但他俩刚走到后排座位，王一博就发现不对劲。

——并不是年轻人搀扶老人，而是老人在指引着年轻人，告诉他向前走，走多远，该坐哪个位置。

王一博视线最终落在年轻人的墨镜上，不自觉带上几分悲悯。

他们要下车时，他主动上前询问是否需要帮助，老人笑着说不用，说自己有拐杖，这老胳膊老腿虽然不太灵便，但还能走。

“司机先生，请你帮帮我身边这小友吧。他看不见路，我很担心他走错方向。”

年轻人撇开脸，看上去并不太乐意被认为是弱者。

“请问……”“我可以自己走的。”

年轻人打断他，说着急匆匆就要往前迈，眼见他一脚踩向楼梯边缘，王一博心中默念“失礼失礼”，冲上前抓着人衣领把人捞了回来。

那人身体异常的轻飘，仿佛拉回来的是一缕清风。王一博诧异，盯着那人后背，心中隐隐约约有了个猜测。

这趟公交之所以能运营到现在，是因为在发车前，公司会对每位乘客进行审核，审核过了才能上车，这样司机也轻松，否则哪个司机会愿意领一份钱打两份工哦，虽说公司做的是灰色生意，也得坚持按劳分配。

每个人的灵魂都是有重量的，你可以感受得到，或轻或重；除了那些，并没有交出灵魂的人。

他们还活着，活人进入这趟旅程没有带上灵魂，于是轻得如同一张纸。

那人被王一博拉回来，似乎已经对这样的结果习以为常，无奈转了个身。

王一博清了清嗓子：“你叫什么名字，审核证明编号多少。”

“我没有名字。”男人慢慢摘下墨镜，冲他笑了笑。

“——我来找我的眼睛。”

王一博这才注意到他相貌，和白瓷般精致五官相比，眼眶里的空洞如同在艺术品上凿孔，任是谁见了都要痛心疾首，为他叹一句，如此美人，失了眼睛是件遗憾的事。

王一博看他眼睛那处看得心底发毛，禁不住别开眼睛，却好像小时候看恐怖片，好奇心旺盛，越怕越想看，还要捂着一半眼睛欲盖弥彰。

见那人并不是冤魂厉鬼那一类的生物，王一博悄悄靠近了些。

那人垂下头，把手搭在栏杆上。

“我找不到名字，也找不到眼睛。司机先生。”他似乎下意识要转动眼球看向王一博，可是他没有双眼，努力了一阵后整个人都低落了，肩膀沉下去，背影显得格外单薄。

王一博却突然想起什么。

有一双眼睛，曾经也试图转动。

还想起什么，例如脸上狰狞的疤痕，令人不适的香水味，嘶哑如砂纸粗砺的声音。

“为什么要来这里找你的眼睛。”

“是我的眼睛告诉我的。”那人点头，“它还在这里，我可以听见。司机先生，这附近，有没有类似墓地的地方。”

“墓地……两公里外倒是有一个，但我不能带你去，我必须要下班了，不下班会遇见奇怪的人的。”

“可是，司机先生，我看不见。”他轻轻拉了拉王一博的衣袖，嘴角挤出一个俏皮弧度，“你要帮帮我。”

*

王一博取下后视镜上的护身符，妥帖放进衣服口袋，不放心地还拍了拍，确认不会掉出来。

下车时他深吸了口气，跺跺脚驱除身上寒意。

“我们走吧，一路上，我同你讲讲故事，你大约就不会那么害怕了。”

“你怎么知道我害怕。”王一博反问，一副中气十足的模样。

“你的手在发抖。”他指着王一博握着他手臂的右手，“你的声音听上去很平静，但你的手出卖了你。”

“……”王一博翻了个白眼，反正这人也看不见。

“总之试着走吧，说不定还得我来保护你。”那人笑起来，拍了拍王一博手背，“别怕，我见得多了，不差这一回。”

半途上有不少着急忙慌往王一博身上扑的魂灵，只在电影看过的那些披头散发的女鬼，长指甲直楞楞往他脸上戳，差一点点就碰到他。他一个凡人哪里见过这阵仗，像只兔子似的跳起来往人家身后躲。原本他牵着那人手臂给他指路，走到后半程，变成一个眼睛看不见的人走前头。

那人又气又笑，说：“你真的别怕，你没看见那些人都很害怕你的护身符吗。”

小王撇撇嘴：“她们哪里害怕了？我都快被吓死了好吗。”

“怕便抓住我的肩膀，如果还是怕，我不介意握着别人的手。”

“或许我该讲讲我的故事，你听了也许就不会那么怕。”那人笑着，把王一博搭在他肩膀上的手拉下来，“我只讲一次，你要仔细听。”

妻子和他相识于画室，最初都是学油画的学生，最后去到同一所学院教美术。从大学到工作，最后步入婚姻殿堂，他们是旁人眼里无比艳羡的神仙眷侣，是志同道合的画家夫妇。

妻子喜爱现当代画派，尤其爱毕加索那幅《梦》。少女被红色椅子包围，沉醉于梦中，嘴角有甜蜜的微笑，无比梦幻，粉色调引诱着人跟着画中少女浮想联翩。

妻子原本也是这样一个想象力丰富的少女，她有数不尽的巧思，纤细、敏感、多愁，她好像菟丝花那样依赖着丈夫，声音是苹果那般，脆生生的甜。

妻子最爱说，你给我当模特，我为你画一辈子画。

他吻上妻子红唇说好，说画一辈子还不够，要下辈子、下下辈子都在一起。

他们本该拥有幸福。

可是有一日妻子撕掉了所有画作，将自己锁进了黑暗的画室。

平日温柔的妻子一下变得歇斯底里，常常冲他发火甚至拳打脚踢，事后又无比后悔地抱着他痛哭，说我对不起你。可过了十二小时她又反反复复，不曾停歇。

他知道妻子病了，病得很严重。

隔天晚上他从妻子枕头下，翻出一张皱巴巴的诊断书——上面写着……

写着什么呢，诊断结果那几个字被撕掉了。

他觉得不对劲，带着妻子去看医生，出门前妻子还十分正常，到了一个红绿灯路口突然喊痛，头疼欲裂，大颗大颗泪珠滑落，娇弱好似林妹妹。而下一秒，妻子不知哪里来的力气，猛地拽上了方向盘——

大货车急刹车声音刺得他耳朵好疼。

婚礼上神父问他，你是否愿意这个女人成为你的妻子？无论疾病还是健康，无论贫穷还是富有，或任何其他理由，都爱她，照顾她，尊重她，接纳她，永远对她忠贞不渝直至生命尽头？

他说，我愿意。

他没有违背誓言。

他们共同死在那天，但他找到了04号线再度回到凡间，妻子却没有回来。

再然后，他在睡梦中失去了眼睛和名字。

醒来眼前一片漆黑，他徒然跪在床边，想哭，却发觉连眼泪都哭不出来。

那日他家邻居听见一个压抑无比的声音，像被凌迟哭声，一寸一寸割进人骨髓里。

*

前面不远就是墓地。

他讲完故事似乎又要落泪，肩膀蜷起来。王一博拍了拍他肩膀，问，你还好吧。

他勉强挤出一个比哭还丑的笑。

“眼睛说它在这里。你牵着我，帮我一个一个念墓碑上的刻字，好不好。”

“好。”王一博努力忽略在自己耳朵边吹气的小鬼，“我们走慢一点，现在太暗了，我看不太清。”

石碑上刻字有的是英文有的是中文，有些根本被腐蚀得看不清。他们两个拨开杂草，一步一步向前走。偶尔有乌鸦飞过，王一博极易被那叫声惊吓到，身旁人轻轻拍他的手，听他牙齿咯吱咯吱作响一直发抖，把原本搭在手臂上的手，变为紧紧扣住，十指交握。

那人把眼眶位置别开，不让王一博瞧见，才开口问他“这样会不会觉得安心一些？”

他的身体虽然轻，但是有温度，手掌心源源不断把热量传递出去。

王一博抿了抿嘴，“嗯，谢谢你。”

“前面有一块碑，看上去挺新的。啊，这里有个很高的栏杆，你迈过来的时候小心些。”

王一博先过去，然后指挥他要怎么抬腿，抬多高，可是奇怪，那人犹豫了好久都没迈过去。王一博一个激灵，记起他身体轻飘飘，直接环住膝盖弯把人家打横抱起来。

他把人家放下，两人好像都有点不好意思。一个低头一个望着远方，假装无事发生。

他的头发软软的，挠着王一博的下巴。他身体也很暖，像是小火炉。他的皮肤上有油画的气息，让人回忆起那十二朵向日葵，接触时微凉，像棉麻混纺的面料，柔软又带着颗粒感。

“咳咳，这块碑上写 '爱妻 xxx 之墓 夫 xx 于己亥年三月初一 立' ，是丈夫给妻子立的墓碑呢。”

王一博看向身边的人，见他眉头紧锁。

“我的眼睛就在此处。”他指着墓碑上刻字，“在这位女士身上。”

虽然这件事听上去有点怪怪的——但是他们确实把人家的墓给挖开了。

王一博一边默念“失敬失敬对不起我们不是故意的”，一边闭着眼睛继续挖。天知道他为什么要做这种事情，可他身旁的人完全看不见，又怎么能让人家干这种活。

上方一抔一抔黄土被挪开，露出棺材样子。棺材上画满了精致花纹，多数是鲜艳的花朵，与这阴森森的环境丝毫不相衬。王一博试着敲了敲，里面传来回声。

好像不太对劲。

他又试着敲了敲。

那人按住他的手，示意他不必再敲了。

“棺材里面没人。”

“但我的眼睛的确藏在这里。”

他扶着墓碑走到后头去，蹲下身子把耳朵仔细贴在碑上，听了良久，从墓碑后面翻出一个木盒子。木盒子上了锁，王一博一开始想着把它带回凡间再撬开，谁知那人轻轻一握，那盒子一下化为灰烬，随风而去。

里面装着的东西慢慢飘上来，飘进他眼眶里。他背着身，王一博看不见那情形，等他再转过身来，才知那双美得惊心动魄的眼睛，原来放在这人身上，也不过是勉强为他的容貌增色几分。

月亮暧昧地将光线洒在他半边脸上，明暗相接处一条线刻画出五官线条，所有关于容貌的形容词在他这里都不适用，因为美是美的本身，已经不必形容。

那人终于露出一点笑容。美而不自知的笑，不知不觉俘获人心，却依旧是天真无暇。

王一博注意到他嘴唇下沾了一点灰尘，不禁伸手想替他抹掉，手指触碰他皮肤那瞬间，才知道原来不是灰尘，是唇下痣。

那人又笑，轻柔握住他停留在半空不知所措的手，说，“司机先生，我还得拜托你一件事。”

说我的眼睛告诉我，这人本该老老实实呆在冥间，却借了另一人身体上了04号线，企图还魂。

司机先生，我知道，你应该见过这人，她有一双美丽的眼睛，但她容貌尽毁，支离破碎，她身上有百合花香气。

她是一名画家，油画画得很美很美。

那人靠得更近，呼吸相闻，王一博脸颊蒸腾起难以言喻的热意，但脑中仍维持几丝清醒，说，我不能破坏规矩。

我知道你不能破坏规矩，但我只想要回我妻子的躯体。

偷我眼睛的人占据她的躯壳，所以我一直没能等到她。

司机先生，你一定见过，请你，帮我。

他闭眼，一滴眼泪滑落，落在王一博手背上。刹那间他好像看见月光下的瀑布，一个个气泡沐浴着冷白色月光向远处飞去。*

王一博脑海中理智与情感不断拉扯，直到最后，那人一个动作彻底消融了他残存的理智。

他拨开王一博的刘海，微微低头吻上了他的唇。

他说，求你。

他没有灵魂，没有重量，没有实感，可王一博却发觉唇上触感是如此鲜明。他仿佛受到蛊惑，按着那人后脑勺加深这个吻。在墓碑旁，在无穷尽的月光下，有某种陌生情愫在心中悄然滋长，像藤蔓缠绕，要将他们紧紧包裹在一起，再也不能分离。

他终于听见自己说，好。

月光拨开密密层层的乌云，他在明晃晃月光下看清那人完美无瑕的脸，心中满是缱绻。

那人轻轻说，我叫肖战。

你呢？

*

王一博在04号线下一班车将肖战接回凡间。

他按照肖战说的，将占据躯壳那个女性灵魂上报给公司，两周后公司传来回复，说是已经妥善处理。

“妥善处理”四字意味什么，众人心知肚明。

彼时他已经回到肖战家里。

肖战很会做饭，很会照顾人。

他下了班，可以吃上一碗热腾腾的汤面，不必再同师父蹲在路边吃盒饭。

肖战手指上有了和他一样的戒指，他们还一起养了一只猫一只狗。

他吃完饭走过去拥抱自己的伴侣，把头埋在他肩窝里。

伴侣笑嘻嘻躲开他，说好痒。

他拦腰抱住伴侣，问今晚做不做。

“诶，可是碗还没洗好。”

“做完再洗。”

他径直吻上那双眼睛，湖水深蓝，里面倒映着一个他，以后，也只会有他一人。

很久很久以后他从家中柜子里翻出两瓶过期多年的药片。贴着“丙戊酸钠”和“卡马西平”标签。标签褪色发黄，一不小心碰到就掉下来。他捡起标签再看瓶子，发现瓶身上写着的是“尼可刹米”四字。

王一博不太懂药理，想着药片过了期也无用，随手丢进有害垃圾桶。

肖战在厨房里忙活，饭菜香气引得小猫小狗往他腿上扑腾，要找吃的，肖战左支右绌，慌忙喊，王一博，来帮帮我啦！

他笑着起身过去。那一刻，屋子里充满了快活的笑声。

-fin-

*来自《Piano Concerto No.2 in G minor, Op.16:1. Andantino》网易云评论

*有兴趣可以搜搜药品的作用


End file.
